The feelings
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: They have a date at 4p.m. Will he turn up? 8059, Birthday Fanfic for Yamamoto.


A birthday fanfic for Yamamoto! :D

Pairing : 8059!

Sorry for any spelling & Grammar mistakes found!

-x-

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto grinned as he ran to the Storm guardian.

"What?" He sounded annoyed as he kicked an empty can out of his way.

Really, how can a school be so dirty?

Yamamoto walked beside him,

"Tomorrow, are you-"

"No." Gokudera stared at him before walking away.

Yamamoto smiled and shouted.

"The playground beside the school! 4pm, do you hear me?"

"No." Gokudera sighed as he walked away.

Why bother spending time with a baseball-idiot.

The school bell rang, and they returned to class.

The date between them was tomorrow.

Was it...

A date?

-x-

Waiting for the teacher to come in,

"Yamamoto, how are you going to do about your birthday?" Tsuna asked,

"I've an appointment." Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera looked from far, and he shrugged.

That idiot actually thinks that he will be going tomorrow.

-x-

Gokudera opened the drawer, lots of unused items were there.

He was searching for a presentable present for that Rain Guardian.

Wait.

When did he even says that he would give him a present?

Screw it,

Gokudera slammed the drawer shut,

Walking back to his bed, he didn't realize the small phone accessory that fell onto his bag.

-x-

Gokudera looked at the big crowd that was surrounding the birthday boy.

How thick-skinned could the girls get?

That's what he thought.

"Gokudera.... Gokudera!" Tsuna attempted the sixth time.

"Ye-Yes, Tenth?" Gokudera snapped out of his thinking.

"Are you giving a present to Gokudera?" Tsuna looked at his own small wrapped gift.

Gokudera's vision shifted to Yamamoto,

"Of course not," He sighed as he crossed his legs.

Noticing the worried look on Tsuna,

"Look, he could get so many presents, it's merely only one present lost, he just won't care."

Tsuna blinked, did he sensed jealousy?

"Go-Gokudera, it seems that Yamamoto is going out today..." Tsuna sighed.

"Che, that idiot." Gokudera's glare was fixed on the Rain Guardian,

"I wonder who is him going out with, his girlfriend?" Tsuna smiled.

"I'm- No, of course not his girlfriend!" Gokudera pushed that thought away from Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't get it,

"How did you know that?"

"... Ju-Just look at him, judging by he this idiotic personality, will he get a girlfriend? Hell no!" Gokudera grunted.

'I thought it was this personality of him to get all this fan-girls...' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna noticed Gokudera's vision was fixed onto the crowd, as if he wanted gain attention from the birthday boy.

As he started to hear those invitations from the girls to celebrate his birthday, words just slipped out before he could think.

"He's sure popular eh? Having so many appointments today."

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera,

Yamamoto heard that.

Gokudera just turned and ignored him.

Damn it, just why he felt so uncomfortable with the girls surrounding Yamamoto?

Tsuna was figuring out the uncomfortable atmosphere here.

"N-No, I'm unavailable today," He was looking at Gokudera, and suddenly the Storm Guardian turned.

Looking at each other, Gokudera felt frustrated all of a sudden.

"Just, screw it!" Gokudera kicked the table away, and left the room grumpily.

"Go-Gokudera?" Tsuna quickly ran after Gokudera, leaving the gift on the table.

Yamamoto saw them leaving, and he looked at the gift on the table.

-x-

"Gokudera! Wait!"

"Te-Tenth?" Gokudera finally stopped and turned.

Tsuna wondered, how long has it been when he was running a long way.

"Go-Gokudera, are you going to meet Yamamoto later on?"

Struck.

"E-Eh?"

"The appointment Yamamoto was talking about... He's actually meeting you later on, right?" Tsuna smiled.

Gokudera leaned on the streetlight,

"I never said I'm going."

"But it clearly shows that you're going..." Tsuna looked at him.

Gokudera thought, 'Was it obvious? N-No, I'm definitely not going.'

"You were quite afraid that Yamamoto will be out with the other girls, and the date with him will be canceled, right?" Tsuna asked,

Struck twice.

"N-No-"

"Gokudera, what time you're going to meet him?"

"... 4." Gokudera replied, and Tsuna heard a soft sigh.

"It's already 3.40!" Tsuna reminded, and he swore that he saw Gokudera's eyes widened by a bit.

Gokudera's hand ran through his hair,

He was wondering what to do now.

"Go and find Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled.

"No, I'm going back home." Gokudera growled to himself softly as he walked away.

"Gokudera...!"

Gokudera picked up his speed, and he ran.

"Gokudera, that's not the way back to your home!"

Tsuna smiled.

-x-

Yamamoto stared at the gift, no name of the person giving this to him.

Could it be Gokudera?

"Yamamoto-kun, can you-"

"I'm sorry! But I need to see somebody now, bye!" Yamamoto ran out of the classroom.

Finding some of the girls behind him, he sighed.

"... Aye...!" He ran faster.

-x-

Gokudera ran past the school, a little more he could reach the playground.

Damn, wasn't he suppose to get back home?

Suddenly somebody exited from the school gate.

Yamamoto.

"Go-Gokudera! Quick! They're going to catch up!"

"What? Who-, oi!"

Yamamoto grabbed hold of Gokudera's hand and ran.

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

The moving of the hour hand to 4, the sound of their footsteps, and faint sound of Yamamoto panting.

What's all these feeling about?

-x-

Yamamoto quickly pulled Gokudera behind the bushes, and they saw the girls running past them.

"Che, you're stupid." Gokudera sighed.

Realizing Yamamoto was holding onto his hand, he swung it away.

"Gokudera, you turned up!"

"Che, I was not-"

"Thank you." Yamamoto suddenly pulled Gokudera into a hug.

"..." If it wasn't Yamamoto who did this,

The person might be flying away with his dynamites attacks.

"And, thank you for your gift!" Yamamoto broke the embrace.

"... What?" Gokudera looked at him weirdly.

"This!" Yamamoto held the gift up.

"... IDIOT, THAT'S TENTH'S GIFT!"

"T-Tsuna's gift?!"

Gokudera sighed, how stupid could he get.

Opening his bag, Gokudera saw the phone accessory in it.

"..." Gokudera remembered that he didn't take anything out from the drawer.

He took the accessory out, and took a look at it.

"Onigiri? How cute!" Yamamoto laughed.

"... If that's so, here." Gokudera stretched his hand to him.

"Eh?" Yamamoto looked at the accessory, as if it's a treasure.

"Happy birthday, idiot."

Yamamoto grinned and took the accessory.

"Thanks!" He took his phone out, and hung it there.

"You're using it? Che." Gokudera sighed.

"Because it's special."

"It's only a retarded onigiri." Gokudera sighed.

"But it's from Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled.

Gokudera turned to look at him, but later realized his lips were captured by Yamamoto's.

Damn,

All the feelings in his heart,

He knew what was it.

He had fallen in love with that idiot.

-x-

Thanks for reading :3333

Reviews please? ^~^


End file.
